TUFF's House Party
by Homeydaclown
Summary: The Chief haves a office party at TUFF, which turns out to be a very hot party! A Request from DAVECARTOONS. Comedy. Language. Rated M. My 20th story! Final chapter up!
1. Just another ordinary Friday

**_TUFF's House Party_**

**_Alright. This was a request by DAVECARTOONS. I don't own any of the characters, except for Roz Katswell. The TUFF agents decide to have a large party. Please relax, read, & review!_**

It was a cool summer day in Petropolis. The winds was blowing from the North. Birds were singing in the trees, annoying the hell out of people and shit like that. Enough of that, let's see what the TUFF agents are up to.

It shows TUFF agents; Kitty Katswell and her two partners; Dudley Puppy and her twin sister Roz Katswell. They were training in the Ultra Real Weapons Room.

Kitty was using her MK 19 Grenade Launcher on some targets.

She, Roz, & Dudley had on some military armor with the name 'TUFF' on it.

She aims the grenade launcher at a dummy black van with the letters; 'DOOM' on it.

The wheels on the van started spinning and a wooden version of Snaptrap comes from the driver's side.

"Hahahahaha!" the fake Snaptrap said. "You can't get me, TUFF agents!"

"Oh, yeah!?" Kitty asks as she aims the grenade launcher at the van. "LAUGH AT THIS!"

She shoots off the grenade launcher. A 40mm grenade hits the van, blowing it up to pieces.

The fake Snaptrap head lands next to her. It was smoking.

Kitty smiles with self satisfaction.

"Who's laughing now, Snaptrap?" she asks with a smile on her face.

"Good one, Kitty!" Dudley said. "That's showing ole Snaptrap!"

"Thank you, Dudley!" Kitty said.

Roz had her HK GMG grenade launcher aimed at a fake Birdbrain cutout.

"Victory is mines!" it said. "Mwhahahahahahaha!"

"I don't think so!" Roz said as she shoots off her grenade launcher at the cutout. "See you in hell!"

The cutout explodes into tiny pieces.

"HA!" Roz said. "Check & mate!"

"Good one, Rozzie!" Dudley said.

"I love training in here!" Kitty said.

"Me too, Kitty!" Roz said as she aims her grenade launcher at another cutout.

This time, the cutout was Maury.

"You **ARE** the father!" the Maury cutout said.

Roz blasts it to bits.

"You **ARE** destroyed!" she said as she turns to Kitty. "It's too bad, that the Chief doesn't allow us to actually to use these out on the beat!"

"Yeah." Kitty said. "At least with these, villains don't stand a chance against us!"

"Yeah!" Dudley said as he picks up a grenade. "Especially with these weird pineapples!"

He then takes a bite from it.

"Oww! My teeth!" Dudley hollers as he takes out the pin from the grenade.

"Oh shit, Dudley!" Kitty shouted. "You took the pin out from the grenade! Gimme that!"

Then she takes the grenade and throws it outside.

The grenade explodes.

"That was close, sis!" Roz said as she takes off her helmet.

Kitty frowns at Dudley.

Dudley smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry, Kitty." he said.

"Oh, Dudley." Kitty started. "What are we gonna do with you?"

Then Keswick walks in all burned.

"Cough! Who ordered a e-extra crispy K-Keswick?" he asks before he faints to the floor.

"Look Kitty & Rozzie!" Dudley pointed out. "Keswick fainted!"

"He always faint, Duds." Roz said. "Mainly over a stupid reason!"

"Yeah." Kitty said. "He's a wuss. Alright. Our training session is over for the day!"

"I think, it's time for our break now!" Roz said.

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "Let's go!"

Then the TUFF trio goes to the break room, leaving a burnted Keswick unconscious on the floor.

* * *

**In the break room.**

The TUFF trio was talking about what they were going to do tonight.

"Well, today's Friday." Kitty said. "So, are you guys planning on doing anything?"

"Well, I'm planning on going to the movies." Roz said.

"And I'm planning on going to Phil's house and play poker!" Dudley said. "The same thing I do, every Friday!"

"Mmmmm?" Kitty wonders.

Roz turns to her.

"What are you thinking about, sis?" she asks her.

But before, Kitty can reply. The Chief comes in on his portable monitor on wheels.

"Agents Puppy & Katswells!" he said before he was interrupted by Roz.

"Why do you always Dudley's name first?" she asks him. "Me & Kitty are more experienced than Dudley. So, we should go first!"

"Okay." the Chief said and he clears his throat. "Agents Katswells and Puppy."

"That's better." Roz said with a smile on her face.

"I am planning on having a party tonight." the Chief started. "And I wonder, if you guys wanted to come?"

"It depends." Kitty said. "It's not gonna be one of those boring fancy smhancy parties, are they?"

"No." the Chief said. "This is gonna be a office party held here!"

"An office party!?" Dudley exclaims. "I just love office parties, Kitty!"

"I know you do, Dudley." Kitty said. "Um, I'm pretty busy to join, Chief. I've gotta go help my mom with her taco shopping! Yeah!"

"Oh come on, Katswell." the Chief said. "This office party isn't gonna suck or whatever you kids call something that's lame. This office party is gonna be bad-ass!"

"Chief." Roz started. "The only way this party is gonna be bad-ass is; for me to supply the music and be the DJ."

"Okay, Agent Rozzie." the Chief said. "You'll be in charge of music!"

"Sweet!" Roz said.

"Oh shit!" Dudley exclaims. "This party is gonna rule with Rozzie doing the music!"

"And we're gonna be our food from; H,B,+D's Catering too!" the Chief added.

"I love H,B,+D's Catering food, Kitty!" Dudley exclaims as he shakes Kitty.

"I know you do, Dudley!" Kitty said. "Now put me down!"

"Oh! Sorry, Kitty!" Dudley said as he sets her down.

Kitty turns to the Chief.

"Okay, Chief." Kitty said. "I'm in!"

"Alright, Agent Katswell." the Chief said. "The party starts at 9:00. Got it, everyone?"

"Crystal!" the TUFF trio said in unison.

"Good." the Chief said. "This party is gonna be unforgettable!"

"Is everyone invited, Chief?" Kitty asks. "Even Tammy?"

"Yes Agent Katswell." the Chief replies. "Tammy and even Keswick is invited."

"That's nice." Dudley said. "Tammy's one cool sexy rabbit. And Keswick's alright, when he's not torturing us with some boring lecture."

"Yeah!" Roz said. "And why does he stutter? Is he a fucking idiot?"

"He must be, Rozzie." Kitty replies.

"Ha!" the Chief laughs. "Good one, Katswells!"

"Thanks, Chief!" the Katswell twins said.

Then an alarm goes off.

"Oh shit!" the Chief said. "We've got an emergency! Petropolis First National Bank is being robbed by DOOM! Agents; Katswell, Puppy & Katswell. You three go out and stop them!"

"Oh boy!" Dudley said. "The bank is by Schultz's Sandwiches!"

"We're on it, Chief!" Kitty said with a determined look on her face.

"Yeah!" Roz added.

Then the TUFF trio go to the vacuum that leads to the TUFF garage.

* * *

**At Petropolis First National Bank.**

DOOM was holding up the bank.

"Alright people!" Snaptrap shouted. "Gimme all of your smiley face stickers and free ice cream! Make sure I get strawberry!"

"Uh, boss. Wouldn't it be wise, if we take all of the money instead?" Ollie asks.

"Yeah." Francisco said. "Money's better than smile face stickers & strawberry ice cream."

"Fuck the money!" Snaptrap sniffs. "I want my stickers and ice cream!"

Larry rolls his eyes.

"That's our mastermind of this company." he said sarcastically.

Then the TUFF trio busts in with their weapons drawned.

"Freeze, DOOM!" Kitty shouted as she, Roz & Dudley cocks their weapons.

Snaptrap turns to them.

"Oh shit! It's the good guys!" he said as he rolls his eyes crazily.

"I'll stop them, boss!" Francisco said as he aims his net gun at them.

He shoots off a net, which nets up the three TUFF agents.

"Now I know how a tuna feels!" Dudley said stupidly.

"Ha! Good one, Francisco!" Snaptrap said as the bank teller gives him the smiley face stickers and ice cream. "Now to make off with our loot!"

"Ha! Snaptrap and his assholes as so damn stupid!" Roz said.

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "We can very easily get out of this trap!"

Then the Katswell twins extracts their claws and slash the net up.

"Easy like butter!" Kitty said.

"Yep!" Roz said as she aims her blaster as Snaptrap. "You're going to jail, fucker!"

"Oh, yeah?" Snaptrap asks as he licks his ice cream. "Get them, boys!"

Then Ollie, Francisco & Larry attacks the TUFF trio.

Kitty turns to Roz & Dudley.

"Dudley. You get the whimp, while Roz & me get the other two!" she said.

"Right!" Dudley said.

Then he goes over towards Larry as Roz & Kitty runs towards Ollie & Francisco.

Kitty throws a brutal punch at Francisco's face.

"HA!" she shouted.

Roz grabs Ollie by his throat and slams against the wall.

"TAKE THIS, FUCKING GOOD FOR NOTHING!" she shouted as she slams his body.

"AHHHHHHH!" Ollie shouted.

Dudley gives Larry a brutal Puppy Punch.

"My face!" Larry cries.

"Shut up!" Dudley said as elbows him in the face, thus knocking his unconscious.

"AHHHHHHH! My arm!" Francisco cries as Kitty was twisting her arm good.

"HI-YA!" Kitty shouted as she flips him over.

A crack was heard.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Francisco cries out in pain.

Kitty puts her handcuffs on his wrists.

"That's what you get for messing around with a Katswell!" she said.

Roz slams Ollie's body down on the ground and pins him while she takes out her handcuffs.

"Pretty nice show, madam!" Ollie said, asskissing like usual.

"Tell me something, I don't know!" Roz said as she puts her handcuffs on his wrists. "Good show on your part for making it easy on me, by not fighting!"

Kitty then turns her attention to Snaptrap.

"Time to get the stupid rat!" she said.

"Who's the stupid rat?" Snaptrap asks. "I hope, she's not talking about me? Because, I'm the smartest rat I know!"

"God! Your voice is so annoying!" Roz said. "Let's just get him!"

Then the TUFF trio pounces onto him and started beating the hell out of him.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Snaptrap hollers.

Then Kitty & Roz put on their handcuffs on him.

"Snaptrap." Kitty started. "You're under arrest for causing a scene, disturbing the peace, robbing the bank."

"And for being so damn stupid!" Roz added.

"Yeah!" Dudley said.

Then the TUFF trio threw DOOM and Snaptrap into the TUFF paddy wagon.

"I will, plot my revenge!" Snaptrap shouted.

"Ah, shut the fuck up!" Kitty said as she threw a small rock at him.

The rock hits him.

"Hahahaha! Good throw, sis!" Roz exclaims.

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "Smart one, Kitty!"

Kitty smiles.

"Thanks, guys!" she said.

Then the Chief calls on Roz's wrist communicator.

"Agents; Katswells & Puppy. Did you stop Snaptrap?" he asks.

"We sure did, Chief!" Kitty said.

"We did a number on them!" Roz added.

"That's nice, agents!" the Chief said with a smile on his face. "Just for the hard work. You three will get to have the rest of the day off!"

"YAY!" the TUFF trio exclaims happily. "Thanks, Chief!"

"See you three at the party later!" the Chief said. "I'm gonna go get ready!"

Then the feed goes off.

"Yeah!" Kitty exclaims. "We got the rest of the day off!"

"I wonder, if we're gonna get a bonus?" Dudley asks.

"Probably, Duds!" Roz said. "Now, let's go relax and then get ready for tonight's party!"

"Yeah!" Kitty & Dudley said in unison.

Then they go back to the TUFF mobile and speeds off.


	2. Party Time

_**TUFF's House Party**_

It's Party Time, Kitty!

It shows Kitty in her apartment now. She was looking for the right clothes for the TUFF office party.

"Hmmm?" What should I wear?" Kitty mutters to herself as she goes through some clothes. "Should I wear something fancy or should I wear something casual?"

Then she picks up a dark emerald green shirt with a black shoulders & a vertical stripe.

"Maybe I should wear this?" Kitty said as she holds the shirt against herself. "Hmmm? Okay! I'll wear this with a pair of black pants, white socks with green trim on top and my black Nikes with green laces! Yeah! Then I'll look good!"

So she sets out her clothes on the bed now.

"I better get a shower." she said. "Soon, it's gonna be time to go to the party. Something tells me, that this party is gonna be hot!"

Then she takes off her TUFF spy suit and strips down her clothes, until she was naked.

"Time to get a nice shower!" Kitty said.

Then she goes into her bathroom and turns on the shower. After waiting for a bit, she steps into it with a bar of soap and starts her shower.

**At Dudley's house.**

Dudley was in the shower too.

"I gotta scrub all of my stinky places!" he said as he washes. "It's been about five months, since I last took a shower!"

He scrubs and thinks.

"I hope, this party is gonna kick ass!" he thought. "I hope, it doesn't turn out to be one of those other parties, that Keswick had hosted!"

* * *

It shows one of TUFF's past office parties, that were hosted by Keswick.

"Alright, e-e-everyone." Keswick started. "Welcome to my office pa-pa-party! Please have fun!"

It then shows everyone wearing Lord of the Rings outfits.

"Damn! This fucking sucks, Keswick!" Kitty sniffs.

"Yeah!" Roz sniffs. "I feel like a fucking tool in this stupid getup!"

"And I am wearing pants!" Dudley cries. "This party was supposed to be cool!"

"It is c-c-cool!" Keswick said. "My fr-fr-friends always dress up like this at their p-p-parties!"

The Chief was extremely pissed.

"Those who agree that Keswick shouldn't host anymore parties, say I!" he shouted.

"I!" everyone shouted.

"It unanimous!" the Chief said. "No more parties hosted by Keswick!"

"Hey! I didn't get t-t-to vote!" Keswick sniffs.

"I wouldn't matter anyways." the Chief said. "You're just a dorky nerd with a annoying stutter."

"YEAH!" everyone shouted at him.

"Hey!" Keswick sniffs. "It's not my fa-fa-fault, that I stutter!"

"Whatever!" Kitty sniffs. "This party sucks ass!"

"Yeah!" Roz shouted. "Let's leave!"

Then everyone started leaving Keswick's lame ass party.

* * *

"Yeah. That party sure sucked!" Dudley said as he turns off the shower and wraps a towel around his waist. "Hopefully, this party kicks ass!"

Then he steps out of the shower drying himself off.

"Now time to party!" Dudley exclaims loudly.

Then Peg walks in.

"Dudley. Do you wanna play a friendly game of poker with my friends, like we always do every other Friday night?" she asks.

Dudley turns to her with a frown.

"Hell no, woman!" he shouted. "That's boring as fuck! And that was only fun, when I was a little puppy! Now, it's just lame and sad!"

Peg starts sniffling & crying.

"Well, you're always gonna be a little puppy to me, Dudley!" she sniffs as tears streams from her eyes.

Dudley turns his back to her.

"Nope. It's not gonna work this time, mom!" he said. "I am going to the office party. And that's final!"

Peg blows her nose.

"You know, Dudley." she started. "You're right. I think, that it is time for me to stop having you play a friendly card game with my friends."

"That's right." Dudley said.

Peg turns to him.

"Go out and have fun with your office party, Dudley." she said with a smile. "Have fun with your friend; Mizty, Samantha, the Chief, and that freak of nature."

Dudley facepalms himself.

"For the love of god, woman!" he started. "The cats' names are; Kitty & Roz! Not Mizty & Samantha!"

"Whatever." Peg said. "Have fun."

Then Dudley puts on a clean shirt.

"Now to wait for Kitty on the porch!" he said as he ran out of his room.

Then he stops and comes back.

"Whoops! Forgot my camera!" he said as he grabs it. "Something tells me, that I'm gonna need it!"

Then he waits for Kitty on the front porch.

* * *

**At Roz's house.**

Roz was getting ready for the party as she was getting her cds.

"Alright! I've got all of my cds!" she said. "Everyone is gonna jam off to these!"

Then she puts the cds into a box.

"Now to get a quick shower right fast!" Roz said as she takes off her clothes, revealing her sexy body.

Then she goes into her shower.

**Back at Kitty's house.**

Kitty brushes her hair.

"There!" she said as puts her brush down and puts her hair into a ponytail. "Time to pick up Dudley and Roz! And then we can go to the party!"

Then she picks up her keys to the TUFF mobile and leaves her apartment.

Dudley was sitting on his mom's porch, waiting for Kitty as Kitty pulls up.

"Hey, Dudley!" she called. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "I'm so ready!"

"Great!" Kitty said as Dudley hops in. "Let's go get the DJ!"

"And who's DJ, Kitty?" Dudley asks stupidly.

Kitty laughs as she starts up the TUFF mobile.

"The DJ is Roz, Dudley." she said.

"Oh." Dudley said. "I get it now!"

"Good!" Kitty said. "Now, off to Rozzie's joint now!"

"Yeah!" Dudley exclaims.

Then Peg walks out on the porch now and turns towards the TUFF mobile.

"Hey, Mizty!" she shouted at Kitty.

Kitty rolls her eyes.

"Oh, god!" she sighs. "What the hell do she want?"

"Oh shit!" Dudley exclaims. "She's coming! Step on the pedal, Kitty!"

"I think you mean; put the pedal to the metal." Kitty corrected him.

"Whatever!" Dudley exclaims. "Just go!"

Then Kitty puts her foot on the gas pedal and speeds off before Peg can get up to them.

"Geez. What's up with them?" Peg asks.

**At Roz's house.**

Roz was sitting on her porch waiting for Kitty & Dudley.

She was wearing a dark blue shirt with black shoulders and back. Black jeans, white socks & black Nikes with dark blue laces.

She also were wearing a black baseball cap backwards.

Then Kitty & Dudley pulls up in the driveway.

"Hey, Rozzie!" Dudley called out to her. "We're here!"

"Hey, Kitty! Hey, Duds!" Roz greeted. "I see you both are looking good and ready for the party!"

"Yeah!" Kitty said as she gets out of the TUFF mobile. "Do you need help?"

"It's just a bag & a boom box, Kitty." Roz said. "The rest of the DJ stuff is at TUFF."

"Oh!" Kitty said. "Okay! Anyways. Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Roz exclaims loudly as she grabs her bag & boom box.

Then they get into the TUFF mobile and Kitty speeds off towards the TUFF headquarters.

* * *

**At TUFF HQ.**

Everything was ready for the party. And some of the party guests were arriving now.

The Chief hops in with Keswick.

"Ahhhhhh! We're finally here!" the Chief said. "Especially after that long delay, Keswick!"

"Hey!" Keswick sniffs. "I had to get my ha-ha-hair ready! And I had to use the ba-ba-bathroom!"

"Whatever." the Chief sniffs as the caters were setting up the food. "I wonder, how's the food?"

Then he hops over to the food.

"Oh boy!" he exclaims. "Just look at all this spread!"

Keswick walks over to him.

"I hope, they don't h-h-have anything cooked in ca-ca-coconut oil." he said. "Because, I'm a-a-allergic to it!"

Then Kitty, Roz, and Dudley walks in.

"Alright, people!" Roz exclaims. "The DJ is here!"

"Where's the food!?" Dudley asks as he looks around.

"Over here, Agent Puppy!" the Chief called.

Dudley runs over to him.

"Hey, Chief." he greeted. "I see, that you're looking good!"

The Chief laughs.

"I always look good, son!" he said as he holds his head up high. "I always look good!"

"Hmmph! Yeah right!" Keswick sniffs. "You didn't look so good, when I drove you h-h-home last week, after the baseball game! You th-th-threw up in my pa-pa-passenger seat!"

"Thanks for killing my mood, Keswick!" the Chief sniffs angrily.

Keswick went over to Kitty & Roz, who was setting up the boom box.

"Hey, ladies." he said. "Do any one of you wanna d-d-dance with me?"

"Fuck no!" Kitty sniffs. "I'm gonna dance with Dudley."

"And I gotta DJ." Roz said.

"Da-Da-Dammit!" Keswick sniffs. "Looks like, I have to dance with Agent Ja-Ja-Jumbo or whatever her name is again!"

Then Keswick walks slowly away.

* * *

Pretty soon the party was in full swing now.

Most of the agents were dancing to the music, while some of them were shooting the breeze with each other and some of them were eating the food, if they were lucky enough to get pass Dudley and the Chief.

Keswick was talking with Agent Nutz.

"This party is pretty b-b-boring." he said as he yawns.

"What do you mean, freak show creature?" Agent Nutz asks.

"I mean, that no one haven't got d-d-drunk yet." Keswick said.

"Oh, I think someone's drunk." Agent Nutz said.

"Really?" Keswick asks. "W-W-Who?"

"You." Nutz said.

"Me?" Keswick asks. "Why do you think that?"

"Because, you're stuttering a whole of a hell lot!" Nutz sniffs. "It's starting to piss me off!"

"I always s-s-stutter, Agent Nutz." Keswick said.

"Well, stop it!" Agent Nutz shouted in Keswick's face.

"Time to make this party i-i-interesting!" Keswick said to himself as he goes to his lab.

Roz takes out a cd.

"Alright, people." she said into the mike. "Time for an remembrance of the 90's!"

Then she plays Ice Cube's 'Friday'.

Everyone except the Chief starts dancing.

"Oh my god!" the Chief exclaims. "What the hell is that shit?"

"That's Ice Cube, Chief!" Dudley said. "His music is awesome!"

"Why would anyone be named after something, that was meant to cool off your drinks?" the Chief asks stupidly.

Dudley ignores him as he continues on dancing.

Kitty was also dancing.

She was dancing better now since she was taking dancing lessons. Dudley sees her dancing and went over to her.

"Hey, Kitty!" he greeted. "Dancing I see?"

"Yeah." Kitty said. "I've gotten good since I've been taking dancing lessons!"

"You've been taking dancing lessons?" Dudley asks her.

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "Now, Keswick or any other asshole won't have an excuse to say, that my dancing is crap!"

Dudley then looks around.

"Hey. Where is Keswick?" he asks.

"How the hell am I suppose to know?" Kitty said. "He's probably hiding in incinerator again."

"Yeah." Dudley said. "Wanna dance with each other?"

"Sure!" Kitty said.

Then the two partners started dancing with each other.

Keswick then comes out of his lab with a bottle.

"This should l-l-lighten things up!" he said as he goes over to the punch bowl.

He opens up the bottle & starts pouring its content into the punch bowl. Then he takes out another bottle and pours it into the bowl.

"There!" he said. "The punch is s-s-spiked! Now everyone will be drunk!"

Then he runs off just as Tammy went over to the bowl.

"God! Dancing sure is exhausting!" she said as she grabs a glass. "Maybe some of this punch will quench my thirst!"

Then she pours herself some punch and then drinks it.

"Mmmmm! This punch is delicious!" Tammy exclaims as she turns to all of the partygoers. "Hey, people! Try some of this punch! It's delicious!"

"Well, I sure can go for some punch!" said one background poser agent as he runs over to the punch.

"Me too!" shouted Agent Jumbo loudly as she runs over.

The Chief hops over to the punch bowl.

"So, how does it taste?" he asks.

Some of the poser agents drink the punch.

"It tastes delicious!" the posers exclaimed. "WE MUST HAVE MORE!"

Then they drink more of the punch.

"Okay!" the Chief exclaims. "I'll drink some!"

Then he drinks some of the punch.

"Oh my god!" exclaims the Chief loudly. "This punch is so damn delicious! I haven't had punch like this since the 70's!"

Keswick was off laughing to himself.

"Right. Things are going a-a-according to plan!" he said. "Soon everyone will be all b-b-buzzed & loaded!"

Roz comes on the mic now.

"Alright, people. It's time for the dance off!" she announces. "It's where a two teams of two people dances against each other with their dance moves. Whoever team with the best dance moves win $400,000 dollars each!"

Dudley turns to Kitty.

"So, do you wanna do the dance off, Kitty?" Dudley asks.

But before Kitty can reply. Roz runs up to her.

"Wanna participate in the dance off, sis?" she asks. "We both can show everyone our moves."

"Sorry Dudley." Kitty said. "But I'm going with Roz for this."

"Oh." Dudley said a little sadden. "Lemme guess. It's a twin thing right?"

"Well, yeah." Kitty started.

"Okay." Dudley said brighten up a bit. "I get it now! I'll just get me some punch!"

Then he go over to the food table & get himself some food and punch.

Kitty turns to Roz.

"Let's start showing off our moves against these background posers, sis!" she said.

"Yeah! Let's!" Roz said.

Then some background poser agents starts dancing very poorly to the old school rap music. The party crowd boos at this and starts throwing things at them.

"Ha! Those losers suck!" Kitty said. "Let's show them!"

"Yeah!" Roz said.

Then the Katswell twins started showing off their sexy dancing moves. The party crowd stops throwing things and started cheering for them.

"Yeah! Go Kitty! Go Rozzie!" shouted Agent Bacon.

The Chief turns to the cheering crowd.

"Looks like, we have winners!" he exclaims.

The back ground poser agents started to dance once again. And once again the party crowd reacts poorly to this by throwing things at them.

Dudley turns to the booing crowd.

"What's going on?" he asks Tammy. "Why everyone's booing?"

"Because. Some background poser agents are dancing." she started. "And they totally suck ass!"

"Oh. I see." Dudley said.

Then the Katswell twins started dancing impressively and sexually now. The crowd starts cheering & applauding loudly now.

Dudley smiles at this.

"Whoo! Go Sexy Katswells!" he shouted as he drinks some of the spiked punch.

The sexy Katswell twins keep dancing sexually literally blowing away the competition.

The party crowd applaudes loudly as the music ends.

The Chief holds two large checks.

"The winners of the dance-off." he started with a smile on his face. "Agents Kitty Katswell and Roz Katswell!"

The crowd cheers loudly to this.

"Whoooooo! Good job, Kitty!" Dudley cheers. "Good job, Rozzie!"

The Katswell twins went over to get their checks.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Kitty said.

"We blew those fucking background dorks out of the fucking water!" Roz said.

The background poser agents were sad by this.

"Dammit! I knew, that I should had a better partner!" sniffed Agent Zero.

"Hey! It's not my fault, that you couldn't keep up!" Agent Nutz sniffs. "You gotta be fast on your feet. Just like me!"

Then Agent Zero kicks Agent Nutz in the balls.

"AHHHHHHHH! MY BALLS!" he shouted as he holds his groin in pain.

"You should've been fast on your feet." Agent Zero said snootily.

The Chief give the Katswells their checks.

"Congratulations, girls!" he said. "You danced better than anyone of us can."

"Ha!Ha!" Kitty laughs as she turns to Keswick. "No more of those jokes of me, making holes in the ozone layers with my so-called awful dancing!"

Then she shakes her sexy booty in his face.

"So w-w-what?" Keswick started. "You still a s-s-sucky dancer to me!"

"Fuck off!" Kitty shouted as she kicks him hard in the groin.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY T-T-TESTICLES!" Keswick shouted in pain as he holds his groin.

"It serves you right!" Roz said as she takes over the DJ stand again. "Alright everyone. I'm back! Now for another song from the past!"

Then she plays 'Jump'.

Then everyone starts dancing & jumping all over Keswick.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP D-D-DANCING!" he shouted. "I'M STILL ON THE F-F-FLOOR & STILL IN PAIN!"

Everyone ignores him as Roz turns up the music and people danced and jumped all over Keswick some more.


	3. Makeout & Sex

**_TUFF's House Party_**

Makeout & Sex

The party was starting to slow down a bit now. Most of the partiers were drunk by now. Roz notices this.

"Looks like, most of you are getting drunk out there." she said. "And I bet some of you are probably horny. Lemme turn on this R & B from the 70's to get into the mood here!"

Then she turns the 70's R & B music and the partiers start slow dancing to the music now.

The Chief being loaded turns to some of the female agents, who were getting some more of the punch that Keswick spiked earlier.

"Hey babes." the Chief started. "Do some of you wanna fuck a former agent, who's lonely and haves his own house?"

"Ewww no!" said the female agents in disgust.

"I have a husband." said a female agent.

"Well, you're off the market!" the Chief sniffs.

"I have a boyfriend." said another female agent.

"And so are you!" the Chief sniffs.

"I just don't wanna fuck an old horny nasty flea!" said the third female agent. "Because, I have fucking standards!"

Then she slashes a cup of punch onto the drunken Chief and she walks off with her nose up in the air.

"Well, fuck you bitch!" the Chief shouted.

Kitty was talking to Tammy.

"So, Tammy." she started. "Do you have a special someone in your life right now?"

"I used too." Tammy replies. "But then, I found out that my ex was cheating on me. And he had a family on the side too!"

"Awww. That sucks." emphasized Kitty.

"But since then; I've been dating on and off." Tammy said as she turns to Kitty. "How about you, Kitty? Do you have a special someone in your life? I heard that you and Dudley are very good friends. Hee!Hee!"

"That's just it, Tammy." Kitty started. "We're friends. Very good friends. And answer to your first question, Tammy. Yes. I do have a special someone!"

Then she takes out a picture of Eric, the water delivery guy.

"Oh, yeah!" she said. "One of these days, Eric. You're gonna be Mr. Kitty Katswell! One of these days!"

"Eric, the water delivery guy?" Tammy asks.

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "He's so fucking dreamy!"

Tammy then stares at her as Kitty stares at the photo of Eric.

"Oh my god!" she said. "You're so good looking!"

Kitty looks at her.

"And so are you, Tammy!" she exclaims.

"Wanna make out?" Tammy asks in a sexy tone.

"Hell, yeah!" Kitty exclaims.

"Sweet!" Tammy exclaims.

Then Tammy puts her hand onto Kitty's crotch area and starts rubbing it.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Kitty musters sexually. "Looks like someone's a little horny."

Then Kitty returns the favor and does the same thing to Tammy.

"Mmmmmm!" Tammy mutters sexually.

"You love that?" Kitty asks as she continues to rub Tammy's area.

"Yes!" Tammy said.

"Good!" Kitty said as she keeps rubbing Tammy's area.

Then Tammy gets closer to her and starts kissing her right in the lips.

"Mmmmmmm!" Kitty said.

Then she starts kissing Tammy back.

"Mmmmmmm!" Tammy said as she wraps her arms around Kitty's torso and starts tonguing her.

They both keep making out and kissing each other.

Dudley walks up to the sexy scene unnoticed.

"Oh!" he said to himself as he sneaks up to a chair. "Kitty and Tammy is making out! Where's my camera!?"

Then he takes out his camera from hammerspace and opens it.

"Oh, yeah!" Dudley said as he presses a button on the camera and turns it on. "This is so motherfucking hot!"

He records the hot and sexy action.

Then Tammy unbuttons Kitty's shirt and starts rubbing on her sexy size 45D breasts.

"Mmmmmm!" Kitty said as Tammy takes off the rest of her shirt.

"Look at these sexy tits!" Tammy said. "They look like, they're ready to burst out of that tiny little bra!"

"Well, what are you gonna do about that?" asked Kitty in a sexy tone.

"THIS!" Tammy said.

She tugs on her sexy lacy black bra hard.

"Mmmmmmm!" Kitty said as Tammy pulls.

"Oh, fuck!" Dudley whispers. "This is getting so fucking hot!"

Then Tammy pulls off Kitty's bra, exposing her sexy breasts.

"Look at those sexy tits!" Tammy exclaims in a sexy tone. "I LOVE THEM!"

"Thank you, Tammy." Kitty said.

Then Tammy presses her lips against Kitty's lips and starts kissing her again as she puts her hand down into Kitty's pants and starts pulling the pants down to the floor.

"Mmmmmmm!" Kitty said as she uses her tongue in Tammy's mouth.

"Mmmmmmm!" Tammy said as she starts pulling down Kitty's panties.

Soon, the pants & panties were on the floor now. Kitty kicks them away.

"OH SHIT!" Dudley exclaims. "KITTY'S NAKED! I'M STARTING TO GET SO FUCKING HARD!"

Then Tammy starts fingering Kitty.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmm!" Kitty musters sexually.

"You like that?" Tammy asks.

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "Now, it's my turn!"

Then she tugs on Tammy's shirt really hard now.

"Looks like a certain Kitty wants to see my sexy tits." Tammy said sexually.

Kitty puts two fingers against Tammy's lips.

"Shhhhh!" Kitty said. "Let me do this."

Then she rips off her shirt and bra at the same time. Tammy's breasts were exposed now.

"Holy shit!" Dudley said as he keeps recording the sexy footage. "This is so fucking hot!"

Kitty massages Tammy's breasts as Tammy keeps fingering her.

"Mmmmmm! Yeah!" Tammy said as she fingers Kitty harder & faster now.

"Ahhhhhhh! Mmmmmm!" Kitty said as she keeps massaging Tammy's breasts as she lowers a hand to Tammy's blue panties and starts tugging them. "Time to get these off!"

She keeps tugging until Tammy's panties were off.

"HOT DAMN!" Dudley shouts loudly. "THAT IS SO FUCKING HOT! I'M REALLY SO HARD!"

Dudley's shouting got Kitty's & Tammy's attention.

"Look, Kitty!" Tammy said. "It's Dudley!"

"And he's recording us with his camera." said Kitty. "And his cock is erected & hard too!"

"Oh shit!" Dudley said as he gulped from nervousness. "I'm in for it now!"

"Let's go make a sexy movie for Dudley, Tammy!" Kitty said as she stands up and takes off her black Nikes with green laces and white socks with green trim.

"Yeah!" Tammy said. "Let's go fuck him!"

They went over to Dudley and take the camera from him.

"Oh shit!" Dudley said. "What are you gonna do with my camera?"

Kitty sets the camera in a spot so that's perfect for them to record the sex.

"I'm setting up the camera, that's perfect to record us having sex, Duds baby!" she said as she went back over to him. "Now to get started!"

Then she turns to Tammy.

"Let's give him a double titjob, Tammy!" she exclaims.

"Okay, Kitty!" Tammy said as she wraps her breasts around Dudley's erected cock.

Then Kitty wraps her sexy breasts around Dudley's cock and she starts stroking it. Tammy did too.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Kitty said as her tits stroke Dudley's member.

"This feels so good inbetween my tits!" Tammy said as she strokes.

"Ahhhhhhh! Mmmmmm!" Dudley said. "This feels so fucking good!"

Kitty & Tammy keeps stroking Dudley's cock as Roz sees this.

"Whoa!" she said. "Looks like, Kitty & Tammy are giving Duds a double titjob! Looks like, he's enjoying it!"

Tammy & Kitty strokes Dudley's cock harder & faster now.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmm!" Dudley exclaims. "This feels so fucking good!"

"Let's go faster!" Tammy exclaims as she licks Dudley's cock.

"Yeah! Good idea, Tammy baby!" Kitty said as she kisses the tip of Dudley's cock and starts sucking on it. "Mmmmmmm!"

Then they both start stroking his cock faster & harder now.

"Ahhhhhhh! Mmmmmmm!" Dudley exclaims. "I FUCKING LOVE THIS, GIRLS!"

"Looks like, Kitty is giving Duds some head while she & Tammy strokes his cock even faster!" Roz announces as the Chief hops up to her.

"Oh shit!" the Chief exclaims. "This is so fucking hot!"

Tammy & Kitty strokes Dudley's cock at quick lightning speed now as Kitty stops sucking on his head.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Dudley said. "I think, I'm gonna cum soon!"

"GOOD!" Kitty & Tammy said in unison as they stroke his cock. "CUM ON OUR SEXY TITS!"

They go at an extremely lightning pace now.

"DO IT!" Kitty & Tammy exclaims sexually in unison.

"AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers as he cums his load onto their sexy tits. "HAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Looks like, Duds cummed all over their sexy tits!" Roz announces. "Looks like, Kitty & Tammy loves it!"

"Mmmmmm! So hot!" Kitty said.

"Mmmmmm!" Tammy said as she starts licking up the cum from her tits. "Delicious!"

"Lick it all up, girls!" said Dudley. "I've got plenty more cum where that came from!"

"Great!" Kitty exclaims as she grabs his cock and puts it in her mouth and starts sucking. "Mmmmmmmmm!"

Then Tammy grabs his balls and put them in her mouth and starts sucking on them.

"Mmmmmmm!" she said as she sucks on his balls.

Dudley throws his head back.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmmm!" he exclaims.

"Looks like, Kitty is giving Duds head again and Tammy is sucking his balls!" Roz announces.

"This is so fucking hot!" the Chief exclaims as he takes another sip from the spiked punch.

Kitty sucks Dudley's cock harder now as Tammy sucks on his balls.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" they both said in unison.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Yeah!" Dudley exclaims loudly as he starts rubbing Kitty's hair. "This feels good, girls!"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Kitty said as she sucks his cock harder and faster now as Tammy sucks and tugs on his balls now.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmmm!" Dudley exclaims.

Kitty wraps her tongue around his cock and deep throats him fast as Tammy tugs on his balls extremely hard at a quick lightning pace now.

"Oh hell!" Dudley exclaims. "If they go any faster, I'm gonna explode!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Tammy said as she gives his balls a hard tug now.

"AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers as he cums his seed deep down into Kitty's throat. "HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Looks like, Duds came into Kitty's mouth!" Roz announces. "And it looks like Kitty enjoyed it! Damn! I'm so fucking jealous!"

Kitty swallows his cum.

"Mmmmmmmmmm! Delicious!" she said as she licks her lips.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

Kitty turns to Tammy.

"Hey, Tammy! Let's grind against his cock now!" she said.

"Okay, Kitty!" Tammy said as she got onto the other side of Dudley.

Then they put their pussies against his area and starts grinding it.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" Dudley said in pleasure.

"Looks like Kitty & Tammy are grinding Duds' cock now!" Roz announces as some of the partiers watch the hot action.

"WOOOOOOOOO!" the partiers hooted & hollered.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmm! Fuck!" Dudley exclaims. "This feels so fucking good!"

"GOOD!" Kitty & Tammy shouted in unison as they grind his cock harder, firmer, & faster now.

"Mmmmmmmmm! Ahhhhhhhh!" Dudley hollers. "Yeah!"

"Kitty & Tammy are going fast against his cock now!" Roz announces.

The Chief walks up to the mic.

"Alright, bitches. Who's the two lucky ladies, that wanna grind my groin!?" he asks.

None of the females answers him.

A cricket was chirping.

The Chief turns to the chirping cricket.

"Shut the fuck up, cricket!" he sniffs.

"Hey! You were the one, who invited me!" the cricket sniffs as he hops away.

Anyways, Kitty & Tammy were grinding Dudley's cock harder & faster now. Dudley sticks his tongue out in ecstasy now.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! This feels so motherfucking good!" he said. "If they go anymore faster, I'm gonna cum!"

Kitty hears him.

"Okay!" she said. "Let's go even faster now, Tammy!"

"Okay, Kitty!" Tammy said as she starts grinding Dudley's cock at quick lightning speed now.

Kitty goes at quick lightning speed along with Tammy too.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Fuck!" Dudley exclaims. "I think, I'm gonna cum again!"

Kitty smiles when she heard this.

"GOOD!" she exclaims in a sexy tone. "He's gonna cum again, Tammy!"

They go at a extremely quick lightning speed now.

"AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH!" Dudley shouted as he shoots his cum in the air. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

His cum lands on Kitty's & Tammy's sexy bodies.

"Mmmmmmm! That feels so fucking good!" Tammy exclaims.

"Yeah!" Kitty said sexually.

"And Dudley cums all over Kitty's & Tammy's sexy bodies!" announces Roz with a smile on her face.

Kitty & Tammy starts licking up Dudley's cum.

"Mmmmmmm! Delicious!" they both said sexually in unison.

"That's right, girls." Dudley said. "Lick it all up!"

"Alright!" Kitty said as she and Tammy licks up the rest of the cum.

"Now, who wants me to eat them out!?" Dudley asks.

"ME!" Kitty shouted.

"Okay, Kitty!" Dudley said as he looks at Tammy. "And Tammy. You can ride me!"

"Alright!" Tammy exclaims. "Let's do it!"

Then Tammy gets onto Dudley's erected cock as Dudley starts licking Kitty's pussy.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" Dudley said as he licks.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmm!" Kitty musters sexually.

"Duds is eating Kitty out as Tammy rides him!" announces Roz as she eats some BBQ potato chips. "Is this hot or what!?"

"IT IS!" the party guests exclaims loudly.

"Mmmmmmm! Ahhhhhhhhh!" Tammy exclaims sexually.

"This pussy feels so fucking good!" Dudley exclaims as he keeps eating Kitty out. "Mmmmmm!"

"Ahhhhhh!" Kitty exclaims sexually. "YES!"

Tammy rides on Dudley's cock even harder & faster now.

"Ahhhhhhh! Mmmmmm! Fuck!" Tammy exclaims. "This cock feels so motherfucking good to ride on!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Hell!" exclaims Dudley as he licks and sucks Kitty harder & faster. "SLUURRRPP!"

"AHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMM!" Kitty hollers sexually. "OH, DUDLEY!"

"AHHHHHHHH! KITTY!" hollers Dudley.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tammy exclaims.

"Looks like, Kitty is about to cum!" Roz exclaims. "I can see it in her face!"

"OH BOY!" the partiers exclaims.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! DUDLEY!" Kitty hollers erotically as she cums in Dudley's face. "HAAAAAAA!"

"Mmmmmm!" Dudley said as he starts licking up Kitty's cum off of his face. "Delicious!"

"Thank you, Duds baby!" Kitty said erotically. "Lick it all up! It's good for you!"

"AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Tammy exclaims loudly & sexually as she cum all over Dudley's erected cock. "HAAAAAA!"

"And Tammy cums all over Duds' cock now!" announced Roz. "I bet, he's feeling pretty happy right now!"

"La-La-Lucky mutt!" Keswick sniffs angrily.

Then he turns to Roz.

"So Agent R-R-Rozzie." he started. "Do you wanna f-f-fuck!?"

Roz turns to him and looks at him in disgust.

"Ewww! Hell no!" Roz shouted loudly.

Then she turns to the mic.

"Hey, everyone!" she started. "Nerdy-ass Keswick asked me if I wanted to fuck him! Is that the funniest thing that you ever heard!? HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!"

Then all of the partiers started laughing loudly at Keswick and Keswick started to turn red in embarrassment.

"Hey!" Roz announces. "Who thinks, Keswick & the old flea is hot and sexy?"

"ME!" shouted a voice. "I DO!"

"Well, then?" Roz said. "Well, come on up here whoever said that."

Then the whole building shakes as the belonger of the voice runs up to the deejay stand.

It was Agent Jumbo.

"Agent Jumbo?" Roz asks. "You think Keswick & the Chief is hot and sexy?"

"YEAH!" the huge elephant exclaims loudly with a wide smile on her face. "I LOVE THEM! I WANNA FUCK THEM!"

"Okay?" Roz said. "Damn! She must be really drunk. Well, here they are!"

Then Jumbo grabs Keswick & the Chief in a hug and almost crushes them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both shouted in pain.

"Let's go fuck in the science lab!" Jumbo exclaims. "And we're not gonna leave there, until I fuck you both 125 times!"

"OH NO!" Keswick & the Chief exclaims. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then Agent Jumbo still carrying the Chief & Keswick runs to the Science lab, locking the door behind them. The Chief's and Keswick screams in horror.

* * *

**Back at the threesome.**

Dudley finishes licking Kitty's cum off of his face.

"That was great, Kit-Kat!" he exclaims. "Really to ride now?"

"YEAH!" Kitty exclaims in a sexy tone.

"Great!" Dudley said as he takes Tammy off. "Get on, Kitty!"

Then Kitty gets on Dudley's cock and starts riding it as Dudley starts eating & licking out of Tammy.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMMM!" Tammy exclaims sexually as Dudley licks and slurps.

"AHHHHHHHH! IT'S SO FUCKING TIGHT!" Dudley exclaims as he pounds into Kitty's tight & wet pussy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S SO BIG!" exclaims Kitty sexually.

The partiers ooohs & ahhs as they took out their recording devices and start recording the hot sex action.

"And Duds is fucking Kitty and eating out Tammy now!" Roz exclaims as she starts recording the action for herself. "THIS IS SO MOTHERFUCKIN' HOT!"

Kitty rides on Dudley's cock harder and faster now.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmmm! Fuck!" Kitty said sexually.

Then Dudley takes off her white hairband now.

"SWING YOUR SEXY BLACK HAIR, KITTY!" Dudley shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMMMMMMM!" Kitty said as she swings her sexy black hair.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! You're so hot, beautiful & sexy, Kitty!" Dudley shouted as he eats out of Tammy harder & faster now.

"Ahhhhhhh! Fuck!" Tammy exclaims. "This feels so fucking good!"

"I'm glad that you're enjoying it, Tammy!" Dudley said as he keeps eating her out harder & faster now. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

"This is so fucking hot!" Roz announces.

"YEAH!" the partiers exclaims.

Dudley sucks out of Tammy harder & faster now.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" he said as he sucks and licks out of her at quick lightning speed now.

"AHHHHHHHH! SHIT! I THINK, I'M GONNA EXPLODE!" exclaims Tammy loudly in her country accent.

Dudley starts planting kisses on Tammy's pussy now.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tammy exclaims loudly as she cums hard & long into Dudley's face. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Mmmmmmmm! That feels good, Tammy!" Dudley said as he pounds harder & faster into Kitty. "Looks like, you cummed everything!"

"Yeah.." Tammy sighs in pleasure. "I sure did, Dudley. Now, lick it up!"

"Okay!" Dudley said.

Then he starts licking up Tammy's cum.

"Mmmmmm! Delicious!" he said.

"And Duds starts licking up Tammy's cum!" Roz announces. "And it looks like, Tammy is done! She's out of there!"

The partiers applaudes for Tammy.

Dudley finishes licking up Tammy's cum.

"Mmmmmm! Delicious cum, Tammy!" he said. "I sure enjoyed that!"

"Thanks, Dudley!" Tammy said as she gets off of Dudley. "Now, I will watch you two finish up!"

Then she sits next to them and watches the hot sexy action continues.

Kitty rides on Dudley's cock harder and faster now.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmm! You're so hot & handsome, Dudley baby!" she exclaims sexually.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Thank you, Kitty!" Dudley exclaims as he starts pounding into her at quick lightning speed now.

"I'm gonna give you a fantastic FJ, when we're done!" Kitty exclaims sexually.

"AHHHHHH! OKAY, KITTY!" Dudley shouted.

"You hear that, everyone!?" Roz asks. "She's gonna give Duds a FJ! Extra footage!"

"WHOOOOOOO!" the partiers cheers.

Dudley pounds into her at quick lightning speed now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SO, KITTY. DO YOU WANT IT? DO YOU WANT MY CUM!?" he asks as he pounds into her. "HUH!? DO YA!?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YES! I WANT IT!" Kitty said as she wraps her tail around his waist. "PLEEASEEE!? PURRRRRRRRR!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH! OKAY, KITTY!" Dudley shouted as he pounds into Kitty at an extremely quick pace now. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KITTY!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH! DUDLEY!" Kitty hollers erotically.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers as he cums deep into Kitty's womb filling it up. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitty hollers sexually as she cums on his cock from him cumming in her. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"And Duds finally cums into Kitty!" Roz announces with a smile on her face.

The partiers cheers and applaudes from this.

Kitty turns to Dudley and gives him a kiss.

All of the partiers whoos at this.

The kissing soon stops.

"Why did you do that for, Kitty?" Dudley asks.

"Because, I really enjoyed that, Dudley." said Kitty in a sexy tone.

"I enjoyed that too, Kitty!" Dudley said as she gets off of his cock. "We should really have public sex more often!"

"Yeah!" Kitty said as she puts her small sexy peds onto his cock. "Now sit back and relax. And let me drain you of your juices!"

"Okay, Kitty!" Dudley exclaims. "Go ahead!"

Then Kitty puts her sexy peds onto his cock and starts stroking it hard & fast.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Mmmmmmmmmmm!" Dudley exclaims.

"And it looks like; Kitty is giving Duds a hot, sexy & fast footjob now!" Roz announces.

"Oooooh!" the partiers ooohs.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmmmmm! Fuck!" Dudley said.

"Do you like that?" Kitty asks in a sexy tone as she strokes his cock hard & fast.

"No." Dudley answers. "I LOVE THIS!"

"Good!" Kitty said. "I'm glad that you do!"

She goes even harder & faster on Dudley's cock now.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Dudley said to himself. "I hope, she starts tugging on my balls soon!"

Then Kitty starts tugging on his balls now.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Yeah!" Dudley shouted. "Now, that's the shit!"

All of the partiers oooh and ahhs in suspense as Kitty tugs on Dudley's balls and pumps his cock hard & fast.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Kitty mutters sexually. "This huge cock feels so good on my sexy little peds!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! And these sexy little peds feel so good on my fucking cock!" Dudley shouted.

"If Kitty keeps pumping & tugging on Duds' junk, I bet you Duds is gonna explode all over her peds!" Roz announces.

"Come on, Dudley!" the partiers cheered. "You can do it!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Fuck!" Dudley exclaims. "I think, I'm gonna cum soon!"

Then he pre-cum leaks a lot all over Kitty's feet now.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Kitty moans sexually. "That feels good!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA CUM, KIT-KAT!" Dudley shouted loudly.

"DO IT!" Kitty exclaims sexually. "CUM ALL OVER MY SEXY PEDS!"

She strokes and pumps his cock and balls at quick lightning speed now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers as he shoots the rest of his hot seed onto Kitty's sexy peds. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" moans Kitty sexually. "So hot on my sexy little peds!"

"And Duds finally cums all over Kitty's peds!" Roz announces.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOO!" the partiers whoos and cheers.

"Thanks, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "Now lick it up!"

"Okay!" Kitty exclaims as she starts licking up Dudley's cum off of her peds. "Mmmmmmmmm! Delicious!"

"That's right, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "Lick it all up! It's good for you!"

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" Kitty said as she finishes licking up Dudley's cum. "That was delicious, Duds baby!"

"Thank you, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "I really enjoyed fucking you & Tammy!"

"Me too, Duds." Kitty said. "Me too! Wanna go back to my place? And continue fucking, boyfriend?"

"Hell, yeah!" Dudley exclaims before he stops. "Wait. Did you say; 'boyfriend'?"

"Yes, Duds baby." Kitty said in a sexy tone as she kisses him on the lips. "I sure did!"

"YEAH!" Dudley shouted. "I'M KITTY'S BOYFRIEND! YEAH!"

Then the partiers applaudes for Kitty & Dudley.

"Yep! Kitty & Duds are finally boyfriend & girlfriend!" Roz announces. "I am so happy for them!"

"Let's go, Kit-Kat!" Dudley exclaims as he picks her up and carries her.

"Hee!Hee!Hee! Okay, Duds baby!" Kitty said. "But lemme get dressed first."

"Okay, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he puts her down.

Roz looks at the clock now.

It was 3:00 in the morning.

"Alright, people. It's startin' to get late now." she said. "Time to wrap up the party!"

Then the partiers started to leave, except one partier.

"So, who's gonna clean up all of this mess?" the partier asks.

"The Chief, Keswick, & that fat ass elephant." Roz said.

Tammy & Kitty were back in their clothes now.

"That was a great party!" exclaims Tammy. "I had a great time!"

"Me too!" Kitty said.

"Me three!" Dudley exclaims. "We should really do that again sometime!"

"Yeah!" Kitty & Tammy exclaims in unison as Dudley grabs his camera and turns it off. "Ready to go, girls?"

"Yeah!" Kitty said.

"May I spend the night?" Tammy asks.

"That's up to Kitty, Tammy." Dudley said. "But I really wanted to spend the night with Kitty."

"Oh." Tammy said.

"But you can sleep on the couch if you want, Tammy?" Kitty said.

"Alright!" Tammy said. "Let's go!"

"Okay!" Kitty said as Dudley picks her up and carries her.

Then they leave the headquarters along with Roz and the other partiers as the screams of the Chief & Keswick can be heard as Agent Jumbo fucks the living hell out of them.

* * *

**At Kitty's apartment sometime later.**

The trio were getting ready for bed now.

Tammy had just went to sleep on the couch. Kitty walks into her room now, wearing her sexy black lacy nightgown.

"So, Duds baby. Are you ready for bed now?" she asks as she closes the door to her room.

"Yep!" Dudley said as he was laying on his back watching; 'The Cat Soul & Funk Fridays Late Show'. "I sure am!"

Kitty laughs sexually as she gets into the bed now.

"You know, Dudley." she started. "That was the best office party, I've ever been too!"

"Yeah, Kit-Kat!" said Dudley. "Me too!"

Then Kitty snuggles up to him and starts purring.

"Purrrrrr!" purred Kitty sexually.

Dudley notices this.

"You sound pretty happy & pleased, Kit-Kat!" he said.

"I am, Dudley baby." Kitty said. "I knew that you really loved me!"

"I do!" Dudley said. "I love you, Kitty!"

"Awww." said Kitty. "I love you too, Dudley!"

"So, what are we gonna do tomorrow?" Dudley asks. "It is a Saturday."

"Well, we can go to the park." Kitty started. "And then find a private spot and then have a picnic and then we can do _other_ things!"

"That sounds like a plan!" Dudley exclaims. "I love picnics! And I love that we're gonna do _other_ things afterwards!"

"Yeah!" Kitty said as she takes the remote to the tv and turns off the tv. "Now, let's go to sleep now."

"Okay, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

Then he walks on the right side of the bed and lays down on all fours next to Kitty with his face next to hers.

"Goodnight, Kit-Kat!" said Dudley as he yawns. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Dudley baby." Kitty said sexually as she yawns. "Sweet dreams. I love you."

Then she turns off the lights and the new couple went happily to sleep, dreaming of the wonderful night they had.

**_The End_**


End file.
